Editing devices which perform various editing tasks such as decoding and rendering of material videos have been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The invention described in Patent Document 1 discloses that a single unit of a workstation performs editing tasks.
Videos at ultra-high resolution with high frame rate have recently been achieved, such as 8K60p. The term 8K60p means 60 frame images per second at a resolution of 7680×4320 pixels.